The present invention relates to scraper blades which are used to remove residual material clinging to the return run of a conveyor belt. It has been known in the prior art to provide a scraper blade formed of independent rectangular strips of flexible material which are arranged in offset relation to each other which blade varies in height from front to rear. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,780. Other arrangements of flexible belt cleaner blades are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,759,606, 3,913,728 and 4,202,437. Flexible mounting arrangements shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,288,275 and 3,631,968. Wiper blades which are curved or assume a curvilinear shape in use are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,957,964, 4,189,046, 4,269,301, 4,489,827 and 4,533,036. None of these prior art arrangements, however, provide a scraper blade which incorporates a structural arrangement designed to initiate fracture of a scraping tip when wear at the scraping edge has passed a certain point.